Miku Hatsune
First appearance: Fighters of Lapis 4 Latest appearance: The Mysterious Seven Project Hatsune Miku (初音ミク), codenamed CV01, is a Japanese VOCALOID developed and distributed by Crypton Future Media, Inc., and was initially released in August 2007 for the VOCALOID2 engine. She is part of the Character Vocal Series and is a Character Voice Vocaloid. There has since been numerous installments such as additional voice banks dubbed 'Append', as well as an upgrade to the VOCALOID3 engine, which includes her long awaited English vocal release. She was the first release for Crypton's VOCALOID Character Vocal Series, the third Japanese VOCALOID, and the seventh VOCALOID to have been created overall. She is considered the most popular and well known VOCALOID and the first to become a pop idol. Her voice is provided by the Japanese voice actress, Saki Fujita (藤田 咲, Fujita Saki). She appears in Fighters of Lapis 4, Fighters of Lapis 5, BEYOND Lapis, The Mysterious Five Project, and The Mysterious Seven Project as a playable character. Variants *Racing Queen Miku *Append Miku *Cyber Poison Miku *Miku Zatsune Moveset *'Standard Special: Sing' - Miku sings, causing anyone in the radius of her singing to be hit. She can keep holding it down but if she holds it down for too long her voice will break. *'Side Special: Leek Twirl' - Miku twirls a leek and has limited movement while spinning it. Anyone in the way of the leek will get hit pretty bad. *'Up Special: Sakura Petals' - Miku grabs two giant Sakura tree petals and uses them to glide in the air. *'Down Special: BMW 2013' - Miku rides a Good Smile Racing affiliated car, which can only go left or right. This is similar to Wario’s bike move. *'Super Move: Miku Concert' - Miku gets onto a stage and starts belting out a perfomance. Notes appear on the stage and tapping them over opponents will cause an explosion that can severely damage them. At the end, Miku releases a super-sonic blast, finishing the concert. Moon-Lords In the first game in the series, Miku Hatsune is the main villain of the game. Before the events of the game, she was an unpaid intern who worked at Oscorp, who went by name of Minnie Harlen. Eventually, she was taken by an unknown group of terrorists, with her son kidnapped a few days later. She was then subjected to torture, and had her brain, eyes, and heart removed, and put into another body, making her the first robot with human emotions. The terrorists were eventually arrested, and the police took Miku into witness protection, thinking she was a human. However, two of the terrorists still remained, and blew up the building with Minnie's son inside. Because of this, he was killed. Years later, scientists at Oscorp found her, and turned her into a "Vocaloid." They put her in a glass tank, and let people strap a headband on themselves, and physically control her as a dancing robot. Fed up with the terrorists, her "murder", and her "Vocaloid powers", Miku broke free of her tank and blew up the Oscorp building. She then caught the attention of R.O.B., who agreed her world domination in exchange for her to be it's apprentice. She then forced Metal Sonic and Ultron to be her army generals, and went on the rampage that R.O.B. wanted. The heroes constantly fight her throughout the story, and she eventually succeeds in taking over Chew-And-Swallow Falls, bringing all other universes towards it. When the battle between her and Mabel starts, Miku reveals that once she stops them, Chew-And-Swallow Falls will be sucked into a wormhole, along with the other dimensions. Eventually, she accidentaly impales herself on a giant shard of peanut brittle, freeing the dimensions and Chew-And-Swallow Falls from the wormhole. Before she dies, Miku states that Mabel's determination and funniness reminds her of her son, as she lets out a few final tears and dies. Category:Vocaloid Category:Miku Hatsune Category:Characters Category:Fighters of Lapis Category:Mysterious X Project Category:Mysterious Seven Project Category:Mysterious Five Project